Mind Games
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Kikuchi x Murai - "Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux.", dit Kikuchi lorsqu'il eut gagné son pari. Murai ne sût quoi répondre, choqué, lorsque Kikuchi lui lança la boite qui contenait les vêtements de Kumiko. !Crossdressing & limite PWP!


Titre : Mind Games

Fandom : Great Teacher Onizuka

Paring : Kikuchi/Murai (_et oui. Mwahaha !_)

Rating : Mature content, girls !

Warning : Cross-dressing, limite PWP et un poil angsty.

Disclamers : Nothing's mine

Okay alors… J'avais bien dit que je voulais écrire un truc dans le genre XD. C'est pas sortit comme je le voulais au début, bizarrement ! C'est devenu un peu plus sérieux, avec un peu de angst à la fin, et peut-être un peu moins, euh, 'naïf' que je l'aurai voulu ! Mais j'ai l'impression que tous les M que j'écris sont angsty, c'est zarb XD. Vous avez vu, j'arrive pas à écrire encore TROP explicite mais ça commence à venir, hein ! :D. Donc, Kikuchi et Murai ? Ouais, j'adore ce paring ! Et j'aime le fait qu'on les voit souvent tout les trois avec Kanzaki, dans le manga comme dans l'anime. Ensuite… Petites explications à la fin du (_très court_) OS !

Bonne lecture !

X

**Mind games**

X

Murai poussa un faible soupir, les mains posées sur la jupe qui cachait ses cuisses. Ses yeux se relevèrent lentement vers le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo en émail. La lumière crue de la salle de bain rendait son teint un peu maladif, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien non plus, avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Nœud qui se resserra lorsqu'il vit le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface glacée. Il se reconnaissait à peine sous la perruque blonde et dans l'uniforme de collégienne, mais le visage était bien celui, familier maintenant, de Kumiko Murai. La soi-disant cousine que Kikuchi avait créée quelques semaines auparavant et qu'il avait dû personnifier suite au pari qu'il avait perdu. Il se rappelait encore la honte cuisante qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de classe en tant que Kumiko, et l'humiliation totale lorsque ce vieux pervers d'Onizuka s'était jeté sur lui pour le peloter.

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais refaire ce genre de pari, mais son côté joueur l'avait trahi. Et il se retrouvait là, assis au bord de la baignoire, à reprendre le visage de Kumiko pour une nuit.

Murai se décida enfin à se lever. Il tourna la poignée pour ouvrir, détestant le fait d'être à peine mal-à-l'aise de se montrer comme ça face à des personnes qu'il connaissait. Il resta un moment immobile sur le pas de la porte, après avoir éteint la lumière. Il regarda les silhouettes de Fujiyoshi, Kusano, Yoshikawa et Tomoko endormies devant l'écran noir de la télé, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Kikuchi et Kanzaki, assis au bord du lit.

Les deux génies le fixaient tout deux d'un regard différent. Kanzaki avait son sourire énigmatique, les yeux vairons pétillants de malice, alors que le visage de Kikuchi était impassible.

Murai déglutit avec difficulté en détournant son regard.

Il avait toujours eut du mal à déchiffrer Kikuchi. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant, mais depuis 'Kimiko', Kikuchi était parfois bizarre avec lui et cela le dérangeait un peu de pas savoir comment interpréter certains gestes et certains regards. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mal-à-l'aise, c'était que Kanzaki _lui _adressait son sourire énigmatique, chose qui ne serait_ jamais_ arrivée… avant. Il s'était toujours sentit sur un pied d'égalité avec Kanzaki et Kikuchi, tout les trois formant une sorte de trio de_ leaders_, mais devenir la cible des deux génies avait changé la donne, et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Murai respira profondément avant de se diriger vers le lit. Il repoussa les mèches blondes qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux d'un geste absent et se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Il serra aussitôt les poings avant de se mettre à genoux face à Kikuchi. Il n'osa plus lever les yeux, ni vers Kanzaki, ni vers Kikuchi. Pas même lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille glisser sur la moquette pour le regarder, ni lorsqu'il vit les jambes de Kikuchi s'écarter à peine. Ce n'était pas par honte. Peut-être un peu. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait le _faire_, en tant que Kumiko. C'était peut-être par appréhension, parce qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et que les autres étaient là, à quelque mètres dans la même pièce. Mais cette peur qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas celle qui le paralysait sur place, non. C'était le genre de peur qui rependait cette chaleur étrange au creux de son estomac, qui n'était pas _totalement_ déplaisante même si Murai n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Il tourna légèrement son visage pour regarder Kanzaki et croisa ses yeux vairons amusés. Puis il entendit un pied bouger sur la moquette et son attention revînt brusquement vers Kikuchi. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il s'approcha un peu plus au bord du lit, s'immisça entre les jambes de Kikuchi, et frôla ses cuisses avant de poser ses mains dessus, fébrile. Les muscles ne se tendirent même pas sous sa paume, pas même lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts jusque son aine. Arrivé là, il hésita.

Il entendit Tomoko pousser un léger soupir dans un sommeil. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient la chambre grâce aux rideaux ouverts.

Il pouvait le faire. Il était _Kumiko_, à ce moment-là. Et Kumiko en était capable. Kumiko avait bien embrassé Onizuka pour faire diversion. Alors, la respiration tremblante, il déboutonna le jean de Kikuchi et glissa sa main sous son boxer.

Il faillit la retirer lorsqu'il effleura son membre. Le contact était trop étranger. Mais ses doigts bougèrent d'eux même et s'enroulèrent autour pour le libérer de sa prison de tissu, et les yeux de Murai s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit un faible soupir.

Il caressa le membre de tout son long du bout des doigts, dans un geste presque absent. C'était la première qu'il en touchait et qu'il en voyait un autre d'aussi près.

Ses mèches blondes chatouillaient ses joues. Et, penché comme ça entre les jambes de Kikuchi, il eut l'impression de ressembler à une de ces pinups qu'il voyait dans tous les magasines coquins. Il n'y avait pas que le regard de Kanzaki qui brûlait sa joue ; il savait qu'il rougissait. Ce n'était pas normal de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Avec ses amis les plus proches. Mais être Kimiko rendait la chose étrangement moins… dérangeante.

_-Une fellation. »_, avait dit Kikuchi lorsqu'il avait perdu la partie de Poker.

Murai n'avait rien pu répondre, choqué. Jusqu'à ce que Kikuchi lui jette la boite avec les vêtements de Kumiko dans les bras. Un regard vers Kanzaki et son sourire, il s'était sentit comme défié par les deux génies. Encore une fois. Alors il avait aussitôt foncé dans la salle de bain pour se changer, comme la tête brûlée qu'il était. Toujours à agir avant de réfléchir.

Murai resserra sa main autour du membre, pas assez fort pour faire mal, puis approcha son visage pour timidement lécher le bout, comme il l'aurait fait avec un glace. C'était idiot de penser à ça d'un coup, mais s'était exactement ça. Que quelques coups de langue hésitant, avant de le prendre en bouche, presque avec délicatesse.

Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il sentit une main brusquement empoigner ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'immobilisa, pour s'habituer à la sensation étrange d'avoir ça dans la bouche. Il n'osa pas aller plus loin, en tout cas, puis commença à frotter sa langue contre la peau en utilisant ses mains pour le reste.

Il entendit la respiration de Kikuchi devenir irrégulière. Ses joues s'embrasèrent de gêne alors qu'il essayait d'imiter toutes ses filles qu'il avait vues dans des films pornos.

Il aurait dû être dégoûté. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mettre à genoux en premier lieu. Mais la main de Kikuchi s'était resserrée dans ses cheveux blonds, et ses muscles se contractèrent sous la paume qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse.

Il allait et venait dans un rythme plutôt lent, en s'arrêtant lorsque sa salive glissait sur son menton pour essuyer avec le revers de sa main, mais Kikuchi ne se plaignait pas. Il ne disait pas un mot, Murai n'entendait que ses soupirs et sa respiration.

Il relâcha le membre pour passer son pouce sur le bout. Un peu de liquide avait commencé à perler. Il observa le phénomène pendant quelque secondes avant de fermer les paupières pour y donner un timide coup de langue.

Le goût était étrange. Pas au point d'être franchement désagréable, mais bizarre. Il sentit Kikuchi frissonner lorsqu'il le reprit dans sa bouche. Puis il entendit un faible gémissement, rapidement étouffé, et quelque chose de chaud gicla contre sa gorge.

Murai s'éloigna aussitôt, stupéfait. Il détourna son visage sur le côté lorsqu'il se fit éclabousser et toussota pour recracher par terre. Trop tard. Il avait déjà avalé. Le goût était plus fort que tout à l'heure, et, sa paume devant la bouche, il releva ses yeux vers Kikuchi pour lui jeter un regard accusateur lorsque des mains agrippèrent son bras pour le soulever.

Il poussa une exclamation de stupeur alors qu'il tombait sur le lit mais se figea lorsqu'il vit le regard de Kikuchi, au-dessus de lui. Son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite. D'appréhension ou d'envie, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais jamais quelqu'un l'avait regardé de façon aussi intense.

Puis Kikuchi s'éloigna brusquement. Murai resta complètement figé, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, avant de rouler sur le côté pour s'enfuir en direction de la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo aussitôt la porte fermée pour se regarder dans le miroir éclairé par la lune. Des traces blanches souillaient son visage, et Murai ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il rendit compte de ce que _c'était_. De ce qu'il avait fait.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'empressa de laver toutes les traces avec de l'eau glacée avant de se déshabiller dans des gestes presque erratiques.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se retrouva en chemise et en boxer, la perruque et la jupe à ses pieds. Le souffle cour, il s'adossa à la porte fermée avant de glisser par terre, se genoux ramenés contre lui. Il parvenait à entendre la voix de Kanzaki, de l'autre côté.

-Il n'est pas comme nous, tu le sais. Il ne sait pas interpréter les choses que nous pouvons comprendre. »

Kikuchi ne répondit pas. Murai ferma les yeux. Kanzaki avait raison.

Il n'était que Kunio Murai. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que voulait un génie comme Kikuchi.

.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Donc… d'où vient Kumiko ? Euh, vous savez, dans un épisode à Okinawa, avant qu'ils partent je crois, il est dit que Kikuchi et Murai et peut-être d'autres ados jouent aux cartes. Donc, dans ce OS, c'est peut-être mal sous-entendu mais Murai à du se déguiser en fille pendant une semaine lorsqu'il a perdu contre Kikuchi à une partie de Poker. C'est là qu'est 'née' Kumiko, donc ! J'comptais écrire une fic sur ça, en fait. Sur la semaine que Kunio a passée en temps que Kumiko et sa relation changée avec Kikuchi ! Mais faut que j'trouve l'inspiration, haha, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les fics à chapitres. Bon et puis ensuite, le comportement de Kikuchi… Il a des raisons très précises pour avoir dit à Kunio de se déguiser en Kumiko pour faire son blowjob, et pour ne pas avoir continué lorsqu'il l'a jeté sur le lit ! Raisons que je développerai peut-être dans un autre OS ou dans la fic sur Kunio/Kumiko que je posterai peut-être… Et sinon, bah, j'expliquerai tout ça sur mon LJ. Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'me suis éclatée à écrire du yaoi sur Murai :D. Y a tellement peu de yaoi sur GTO, haha !


End file.
